


Nothing really changes

by Paytoplay



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is ok, Gen, clone wars au, human! au, small town AU, some de-aging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paytoplay/pseuds/Paytoplay
Summary: There’s a new girl in town, and one of the fett kids is missing. So no big news.but anakin does have his eyes set on this beautiful new girl from theed.
Relationships: Anakin/Padme, Qui-Gon Jinn/Shmi Skywalker
Kudos: 14





	Nothing really changes

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo! This is actually pretty old but I still have a lot of ideas for this! I have some more chapters planed so yeah enjoy if you can! (Qui-gon and Shmi are married solely for the fact that obi-wan and anakin are brothers.)

“Anything new?” Shmi asked over qui gons shoulder

“Plot of land up for sale.” He flipped through the paper “and one of the Fett clan is missing again”

“Again? That’s horrible. Though not surprising because of just how many kids they have. Who is it this time?”

“Kix. One of the older ones almost 18 I believe. Bet his brothers were just driving him crazy and he caught a ride out of here. I say good for him.”

“But his parents must be so worried about him! Imagine if Obi-Wan just took off like that how would you feel?”

“Glad. It’s about time he moves out; he's beyond old enough. Maybe we can encourage him to buy the new plot if it hasn’t already been sold to a detachment of fetts”

The news wasn’t really surprising. Not much new happened around here and most of the stories came from the beach which was hours from here. Biggest stories in this town where each months missing Fett. Qui gon sighed putting down the paper to go get some fresh air.

***

Anakin was sitting on a grassy hill looking at the recently sold house next to Ahsoka

“I’m telling you it’s definitely some rich out of Towners. I saw the daughter this morning!”

“Whatever you say sky guy. I’m still convinced it’s a few of the older fetts and maybe one of the girls they found at the beach. I wouldn’t get my hopes up”

“Do you seriously think one of them could afford that house? No it’s definitely a new family”

Ahsoka shrugged. “I mean it’s definitely a possibility. Palpitate has been pushing advertising for this place”

“Well I’ll have to thank him when I get that girl” he joked lightly elbowing Ahsoka. 

“You know we could just go and ask her”

“Uh we could I guess… if you think she’s not busy” Anakin looked down and started tying a blade of grass in a knot.

“I mean not if your neerrvvous” she teased

“I’m not! Comon let’s go introduce ourselves” he grabbed the helmet sitting next to him and raced Ahsoka to his motorbike sitting nearby. 

***

Qui Gon walked into Old temple library. It was once a rather large cristian church, but had now become an equally large library and meeting place of the Jedi order. All they did was to help the community in one way or the other, and gossip. And of course occasionally receive glimpses of the future. And qui gon was a member. 

“Ah Jocasta nu. Any news I haven’t already heard?”

“Sheevs planning to disband the order. Says it’s scaring people off.”

“I said news I haven’t heard. I know about that”

“Well a new family just moved in. The Amidalas. And there from theed!”

“Well that’s new and exciting. I’ll have to invite them over sometime. Though I’m sure Shmi would want to clean up a bit first”

“Yes I’ll have to bake them something. They have a daughter too, very beautiful. I wonder which one will be the lucky boy to pick her up”

***

Anakin and Ahsoka where excitedly showing Padmé around the town

“ and this is the ice cream shop, best in town” Ahsoka joked

“Only in town” Anakin added for the fifth time “and it also sells candy and snacks”

“And this is the gown shop. You can find the nicest things ever in here but also the most pricey! Even the beachfront prices are lower!”

“That’s because it’s a wedding shop”

“Oh wow” whispered Padmé looking through the window. The shops in theed had styles similar but none quite like this. Then her phone buzzed “well that was fun guys, I’ll see you around but I’ve got to go home for lunch”

“Yeah sure see ya soon Padmé!” Anakin called after her

“Score!” Ahsoka shouted as soon as Padmé was out of earshot “she totally likes you! You even got her number”

“We’ll see. That was fun. Anyways Ahsoka, I’m sure it’s almost lunch time at my place as well. Come on I’m sure moms made enough to share”

“Race ya!” Ashoka called already running 

“Hey not fair!” Anakin called taking up the challenge anyways 

Shmi was flipping burgers out back when they arrived. Qui gon and Obi-Wan where sitting patiently at the outside table

“Hey you two. Always just in time for lunch aren’t we? Does plo Koon know your here Ahsoka?”

“I’m sure he suspects it”

“Alright then grab a chair” she smiles and puts 8 completed burgers on a platter to bring to the table 

Gui gon and Anakin take two each, Ahsoka Shmi and Kenobi each take one

“So what were you two doing?” Asks qui gon between bites

“Getting Anakin a girlfriend!” Ahsoka loudly announces 

Kenobi covers his mouth as he laughs and qui gon smirks

“No! Ahsokaa! We were showing Padmé around. She just moved in”

“And she gave you her phone number and you said you would see her around. It was adorable” just then Ahsoka's phone rings “one second” she steps off the patio and into the shade of a nearby apple tree to answer  
“Hello?”

“Ahsoka where are you? It’s lunch time I made you a sandwich”

“I’m at anakins. You can give my sandwich to Wolffe or something, I’m sure he would be glad to take home the leftovers”

“If he doesn’t eat it before he gets home. Alright have fun”

“Love you bye” Ahsoka hung up and walked back to the patio

“Who was it?” Asked Shmi

“Just my dad wondering where I was”

“You shouldn’t make plo Koon worry like that. He’s getting old you know”

“Yes I’m sorry. I’ll be sure he knows next time.”

After lunch Anakin gave Ahsoka a ride home, then to work at Shmis auto shop. His mother was the best at these kinds of things but Anakin was still great. When he walked in Shmi was fidgeting with the engine in someone's car he didn’t recognize.  
“Ani way don’t you see if you can straighten the axel on that dirt bike. See what else needs to be done I haven’t really checked”

“Sure thing”  
It was painted red with some kind of insignia and a name. This belonged to thorn. He chuckled and bet it wasn’t thorn who had crashed it or it wouldn’t be here. He had no idea how Jango kept track of all those kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst... possible blyla and obitine next chapter.


End file.
